You and Me
by pinkedgirl
Summary: Story for the Camp Rock Challenge. Song "You and Me" by Lifehouse.


**"You And Me"**

**I don't own Camp Rock, if I did it would have definitely include this couple. Story write for the Camp Rock Challenge. Song "You and Me" by Lifehouse.**

* * *

I had always been the "centered goal-oriented" type of guy, the kind of guy that only cares about one thing, in my case: music; because music is my life, but my friends were right I was a workaholic I was always writing lyrics and composing some chords, but I never had time for anything else; not even when I met her years ago. But all change that night, because since that day I am lost without her.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

I have always like her, but that night I realized that I love her. When I saw her almost crying, the only thing that I could think was going after her, but Shane didn't let me stand up from the judges table, so I waited 'til the Final Jam was over.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

When I found her by the lake her reflect was angelical, I called her softly, she turned to me, her beautiful eyes were red and puffy, she had definitely been crying, when she recognized me she threw herself into my arms. I held her tightly, while I was stroking her hair, I felt the necessity of say something, I just didn't know how.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_"Sorry I am not Shane",_ I told her. She stared at me with so intensely that I felt like melting. _"What are you talking about? I don't want anyone else but you",_ she answered me and then she made something that caught me off guard, she gave a soft kiss in the lips. I was so shocked that instead of kissing her back I told her _"But I always thought you liked Shane, I thought that you didn't even know I exist"._ For the first time that night a genuine smile crossed her lips. _"I fell in love with you since our first year here, but my heart was broken when I heard that for you nothing was more important than music, that made me realize that I was not ready to be push aside by music again"_. I did nothing but look her directly in the eyes.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_"Wow, if I had know about this before…"_ I started to say but she interrupted me _"What? Would you have stopped doing music for me? Because we both know that's a lie"._ She was insulting me and the only thing that I could think was that even when she was being mean she was gorgeous.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

I didn't know what to do, but she had something else to say. _"You want to know why I fell for you? Because I knew that you like me, are the kind of person that will make their dreams come true by doing what needs to be done."_ _She is so right_ was all I could think. _"Like right now"_ I heard her say. And she kissed me again this time more passionately and this time I kissed back.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people_

_"Now what?"_ I asked her. _"Well I was kind of hoping that you will ask something"_. She said smiling. _"Oh… yeah… right"_ I cleared my throat. _"Tess would you like to be my girlfriend?"_ I told her. _"No"_ she answered. I felt my heart stop. Then she started to cry or that's what I thought because she was actually laughing at me. _"Of course silly"_ she said while she leaned for a kiss. But I stopped her and I told her_ "You think this is a game? Why did you do that?"_ I wasn't angry I just wanted revenge, but then she burst into tears. _"Why…everyone… I love… gets… mad.. at... me…why?_ She said between sobs. _"I am sorry I was joking just like you, I didn't mean to…"_ I tried to apologize._ "I am sorry…I am sorry"_ was all I could say while hugging her.

_  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
_

_"I love you and I could never get mad at you"_ I said and I kissed her, it was a really weird kiss because it was wet and salty because of her tears. _"I love you too Nate"._ We stay just hugging under the moonlight for a couple of hours. While we were walking to her cabin she said to me _"Nate I was a fool for trying to compete with music, I mean it's a lost battle, and besides it was music what brought us together."_ I just looked at her and nodded

_And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Tess was right, music not only brought us together, it keeps us together, well that and love. We dated for five years before I proposed, when we got married Shane's baby was born so Tess was really mad because Mitchie stole her "big day", but then she understood.

We have been married for two years and music has always been with us. Last night Tess decided to end her career because we are going to be parents and she says that she doesn't want to be like her mom. But she told me that I need to keep writing songs because we need the music by our side.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

I may not remember in which day I live, but I will always remember that night, the night after the Final Jam, the night that change my life.

* * *

**What do you think? I really like this couple. This story was really difficult to write because I broke my left arm so I was just typing with one hand, but I am really proud of myself. Thanks for reading. R&R please. xoxo. Don't forget to enter the Camp Rock Challenge**


End file.
